


Sucking on a Mango

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little knowledge is a dangerous thing. Goku tops Sanzo with a little help from a sacred text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucking on a Mango

"You don't know what you're doing."

"I'll figure it out."

"Give me that!"

"No! You're supposed to lie still an' let me do all the work!"

Sanzo's back met the mattress as he admitted defeat. He cradled the back of his head in his arms as Goku paged through the infernal book he'd managed to yank out of the blond's reach.

"Will you pick up the pace?"

"Sanzo! I want it to be special!"

Oh it would be special, all right -- as in, _once in this lifetime_ special. Sanzo was _still_ trying to wrap his head around how he'd ended up in this position - waiting for Goku to make up his mind about his next steps, wondering how 'Yes, when hell freezes over' had been pared down to a simple, unconditional, unequivocal 'Yes.' He tilted his head and his smoldering gaze met Goku's pleading eyes. Of course, Sanzo reminded himself, it had been that exact same expression those gold-flecked eyes now beamed at him. He was defenseless against that _look_, that pleasepleasesayyesbecauseifyoudontsayyesIthinkIwilljustcurlupanddie look.

Sanzo took a deep, centering breath and settled his head back onto the pillow.

"Well, get on with it, then," he sighed wearily. The smell of lubricant wafted in the air. Cherry-scented, Sanzo snorted. He'd bet his Smith and Wesson the hanyou had a hand in this. In fact, Sanzo was almost certain now that Gojyo and Goku had been plotting his demise all along.

Still, he didn't understand why sex, as in the 'insert Tab A into Slot B' variety, wasn't good enough for the monkey; it had always worked for _him_. He heard the book Goku had just had his nose buried in flop over onto the bed.

"Go-" the words were choked off as, at that very moment, Goku chose to firmly grasp Sanzo's dick in his hand and lick upwards from where his fingers encircled the length. "kohhh" Sanzo breathed out as each lick sent a tingle running down his shaft, settling in his balls. He could live with this. Sanzo's body thrummed in appreciation of Goku's actions and his cock grew thick and hard. Just as he was getting used to, but not _bored_ by Goku's ministrations, the brunet flicked his tongue over the ridge of flesh that defined the tip.

"Ngh," Sanzo moaned a little breathily, which only encouraged Goku's tongue. He redoubled his efforts and Sanzo's cock twitched in response to every lick. The thready sparks now turned into a cascade that radiated outward, warming his belly. He closed his eyes, lost to the amazing blowjob Goku was giving him. The next thing Sanzo knew Goku's mouth had engulfed the head and he was rolling it around and "Oh, yes, _just_ like that!" he cried out, panting. His thin fingers threaded through Goku's thick chestnut locks, vainly urging him to take more in, but Goku stubbornly refused. That didn't matter too much, though, Goku's mouth was hot and wet and damn, it felt good! Maybe this book thing wasn't such a bad idea. Or maybe it was the worst idea ever, because suddenly Goku stopped his heavenly motion and flipped the book over, turning to the next page. Sanzo raised his head.

"You're reading!?! What the hell, you stupid-aaaaaaahh!" Words completely failed him then as Goku's fingers lightly held his glistening crown, extending his tumescent cock, and he trailed little lovebites along the shaft. Sanzo's breathing became ragged and his fingers danced over Goku's head, his neck and then his shoulders. "Goku, please ..." he urged, sweat bathing his body. For once the monkey understood what he was asking! Goku's lips formed an 'O' and slipped over the crown. The shape made a perfectly snug fit and Goku took in a good amount of Sanzo before he raised his head and let it go. He kissed the tip then and immediately followed that action by swiping his tongue back and forth over it. Sanzo could feel his dick pulsing precome and it turned him on even more to know that Goku was eagerly lapping it up.

"Fuck!" he cried out as suddenly he was once again engulfed in the moist heat of Goku's hot mouth. Sanzo stared down the length of his body in wonder; he'd never seen anything so utterly breathtaking as Goku's head bobbing up and down on his cock. After a few seconds Goku took him in deeper and, at the same time Goku's fingers traced arabesques over Sanzo's thighs before he slipped his index finger between them to lightly trace over Sanzo's balls. They tightened under the gentle touch and, Sanzo felt the rush of his climax; he fisted the bed linens beneath him.

"Goku!" He choked out. It was all the warning he could manage as he felt Goku's throat muscles clench against his dick. It was the most incredible suction, it felt as if he were being pulled inside out; Sanzo snapped his hips up involuntarily, chasing that amazing sensation as he came deep inside Goku's mouth. He was still riding out the ripples of his orgasm when he felt Goku press a finger inside. Goku released his flaccid cock and he traced the crease of Sanzo's thigh to his hip with his tongue and then nipped the sharp crest of the bone. He was pumping in and out of Sanzo in a torturously slow pace. Lust-filled gold eyes gazed at Sanzo from under heavy lids.

After that performance, Sanzo realized he'd be hard-pressed to beg off on his end of the deal, not that he wanted to. To the contrary, if Goku had gotten that much out of the book he was reading, hell, the next part could only be better. He spread is legs wider to allow the brunet easier access, and Goku responded by adding a second finger, stretching the muscle that protected the fragile tissue.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Goku whispered. He stretched out next to Sanzo, his mouth descending on a taut, rosy peak. Sanzo groaned under this new assault. He turned on his side and his hands slid over the sculpted planes of Goku's compact body.

"You've got that all backwards," he protested hoarsely. The dual pleasure points were bringing his dick back to life; it throbbed in counterpoint to each suck, each thrust. Goku was nothing if not a fast study. He astutely picked up on the actions that elicited more of a response from Sanzo, further heightening the monk's pleasure. By the time he added a third finger, Sanzo was more than ready to be taken, he writhed in pleasure as fingers slid in and out; he craved being filled by Goku's swollen cock. Full lips ghosted over his pale peach and he was treated to the smell of his cum before Goku plundered his mouth. There was something incredibly erotic in the lewd action of tasting himself on Goku's lips.

Goku withdrew his fingers and Sanzo groaned throatily. His cock was standing at full attention again, fresh precome sliding down the shaft. Goku stood up and tugged Sanzo's hips until his ass was at the edge of the bed.

Sanzo's eyes widened in surprise when Goku pulled his legs up straight and rested his calves on either shoulder. Strong hands traveled the length of the extended limbs, curving around Sanzo's thighs to stroke his erection. Goku pinned his gaze on Sanzo's face, showering the monk with his raw desire.

"You okay with this?"

The sincerity of the question stunned Sanzo, but even more endearing was that the blond knew if he hadn't been okay, Goku would have stopped. That alone was enough to assure the monk that he was all right; Goku would never hurt him, never push him beyond his boundaries.

"Give it your best shot, monkey."

Goku beamed at him for a few seconds before one hand slipped between their bodies. He expelled a soft groan as he guided his well-lubricated cock into Sanzo's passage. The sensation of being stretched and then filled by Goku's impressive length was exquisite. In the position Goku had him in -flat on his back, legs straight up in the air -- Sanzo was nearly immobilized and was at Goku's mercy. He had no leverage to move against Goku, to alleviate the need, the craving to be fucked senseless, all he could do was reach his hands behind his legs to skim over Goku's narrow hips. It was all the encouragement Goku needed. He rocked back on his heels to withdraw and then slid in again.

Sanzo let out a string of unintelligible syllables that may or may not have been curses. His hands fell to grip the edge of the bed, anchoring him in place. Goku's first few drives were erratic, but he quickly fell into a rhythm, his hips snapping against Sanzo's balls with each thrust. He took Sanzo's dick in his hand and began to jack him off. A thud sounded out softly; somewhere it registered in Sanzo's mind that the book had slipped off the bed. Good riddance.

Sanzo had never felt as aroused in his entire life as he did in that moment when he looked up into Goku's face to see the pure adoration that his gaze bathed the monk in. It was something Sanzo had come to take for granted, but seemed to take on profound meaning in this new plateau of their relationship. Goku continued to drive into Sanzo's pliant body, each thrust sending tendrils of electricity unfurling emanating from the join and extending to Sanzo's fingers and toes. He closed his eyes and let the blissful sensations rush over his skin. His second climax took him completely by surprise, overtaking him when Goku's position changed and his dick rubbed against Sanzo's sweet spot. His eyes widened when he felt his hot essence stripe his chest. Goku released him then, his hand sliding through the fluid to tease over his pebble hard nipples as he rode out the orgasm. As the last waves rippled through his body, Goku cried out his name and Sanzo felt the heat of his release deep inside.

Goku spiraled down slowly, and pulled out, gently lowering Sanzo's legs to the floor. He crawled up next to the blond and snuggled against him.

"That was amazing," he sighed sleepily, a stupid grin pasted on his face.

"It wasn't bad," Sanzo replied non-committally, his arm enfolding Goku in an embrace. He slid them back into the center of the bed and stroked Goku's skin. After awhile, Goku's breath evened out and Sanzo pushed him away. Goku resettled without so much as a sigh; Sanzo swore he could sleep through an earthquake.

He needed a smoke, needed to stretch his cramped muscles. Sanzo sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. There on the floor was the book Goku had been studiously following. Sanzo turned it over and read the title.

"It figures," he snorted out loud, glancing back at his unconscious lover. He would have to repay the kappa back in kind. Standing with the book still in hand, he made his way to the window. Opening it up, he soon became engrossed in the text, the need for a smoke superceded by the vast array of positions just waiting to be tried out.


End file.
